


The Centuri

by ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Clarke, Bellamy isn't an ass, Character Death (not Clexa), F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 months since the Mountain and Clarke is presumed dead.  Everyone is shocked when she shows up in Polis with some very specific brands and tattoos on her skin.  Where has she been?  What do the tattoos and brands mean?  What do they have to do with Lexa?</p>
<p>One shot.  Season 1 & 2 happen exactly like they did on the show.  Takes place in Season 3.  Farm Station doesn't exist.  Kane is Chancellor.  Bellamy is the Skaikru's Ambassador in Polis.  Lexa still fought Roan and killed the Ice Queen but Clarke wasn't there to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centuri

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

The Coalition meeting has been dragging on through most of the morning now.  At first it was updates on how the Clans survived the winter and how crops are progressing in spring.  Now it has moved on to the Desert Ambassador and Lake Ambassador bickering about trade routes.  They have been going on and on for about an hour and Lexa couldn’t be more frustrated.

“No, that is not acceptable!  We have used that route for many seasons.  Your Clan using it will only add more traffic.  It will slow everything down!”

“We will use it if we please!  You have no claim to it.  It is not even in your territory.”

Lexa sighs and holds up her hand “Em pleni (enough)!  I’m sick of hearing your voices.  Both Clans will use the route until the next meeting.  If there proves to be too much traffic, we will reevaluate then.”  Lexa turns to Bellamy “How are the Skaikru doing with producing medicines?  Will they be able to be delivered to the Clans soon?”

Bellamy nods “Sha (yes), they should be finished and able to distribute in a couple days.”

“Good, what about…”

Suddenly the throne room doors burst open and two guards come storming inside.  Lexa stands up from her throne “What is the meaning of this?”

Both of the guards bow before one steps forward and talks quietly so only Lexa can hear.  “Moba Heda (sorry Commander) but someone has passed the centuri trial.  They have arrived in Polis and wish to speak with you.”

“You dare interrupt this meeting for that?  Tell the gona (warrior) to wait and I will speak with them afterwards.”

“Heda I think you will want to meet with this one right away.”

Titus steps forward “Is everything alright Heda?”

“There is someone in Polis claiming to have passed the centuri trials.  They are asking to speak with me.”

Shock flashes on Titus’s face before he recovers.  “Gostos was the last to pass those trials.  Are we sure they are speaking true?”

The guard nods “They have the correct brands and tattoos, we checked.”

“Why bring this to Heda now?  Why not wait until after the meeting?”

“This centuri is not any ordinary gona (warrior).  We knew Heda would want to see her right away.”

Lexa sighs “Who is it?”

The doors to the throne room open again and a hooded figure steps inside.  The two guards look at the figure and make their way back out of the room.  The figure stands before the throne with their head low and face hidden by the hood.

Lexa growls “How dare you come here demanding an audience with me.  Who are you?”

The figure lifts their head and drops the hood.  Gasps echo around the room as blonde hair and blue eyes come into view.

Clarke smiles “Sorry I got impatient waiting outside.  Hello Leksa.”  Clarke pulls the cloak and hood from her body revealing the armor underneath.  Her hair is mostly loose with a couple intricate braids to keep it out of her eyes.

Titus steps forward “This is a trick!  Heda, Wanheda is here to seek revenge.”

“Em pleni (enough) Titus!  You are out of line.  This meeting is done for today.  Everyone out!  I will speak with Wanheda alone.”

The Ambassadors stand and leave the room.  Bellamy lingers behind to pull Clarke into a bone crushing hug.  Before he leaves he tells her he is happy she is alive and that they need to talk soon.  The doors shut leaving Clarke, Lexa, and Titus behind.

“You should not be alone with Wanheda.  We do not know her motives.”

“You’ve made your thoughts known Titus.  Now leave us.”

“But Heda…”

Lexa’s eyes flash “Leave us!”

Titus bows and glares at Clarke before exiting the room.

Clarke smiles “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

Lexa steps closer “Did you really take the centuri trials?”

Clarke pulls up her sleeves and holds her arms out palms up.  The skin inside her left wrist is branded with the same symbol Lexa wears on her forehead.  Under it, between the brand and Clarke’s palm, there is _Leksa_ tattooed in black ink.  The skin inside Clarke’s right wrist is branded with the Commander’s sacred symbol, the infinity symbol.  Lexa steps even closer and runs her fingers over the raised skin of the brands.

“I sent out parties to search for you.  No one could find you anywhere.  When winter hit I couldn’t risk my warriors anymore.  We all thought you were dead.”

“There were a couple times I thought I was dead too.  Somehow I managed to survive.”

“Tell me why Klark.  Why do this?  Why take the trials?”

Clarke pulls her sleeves down and steps back.  She walks around the room running her fingers over the Ambassadors’ chairs and looking at the things on the walls.  “I was so filled with anger when I left Camp Jaha.  Sorry I guess its Arkadia now.  I wandered through the woods barely eating and sleeping.  My father came to me.  I’m pretty sure I was dying and hallucinating but it felt so real.  He convinced me that my fight wasn’t over and that I needed to learn how to survive.  I woke up after that determined to live.  So I did.  I found a shelter near a trading post.  I died my hair and spent time with some warriors learning how to hunt and fish.  I became friends with the girl that ran the trading post, Niylah.”

“How did you end up taking the trials?”

Clarke smiles “Patience Heda, I’m getting there.”  Lexa smiles and signals for Clarke to continue.

“One day bounty hunters came into the trading post looking for me.  Niylah hid me and was able to get rid of them.  She told me I wasn’t safe and that the Ice Queen was looking for me.  She had some traveling traders, trusted friends of hers, take me to the Boat People.  Luna took me in and told me there was someone I had to meet.  I have to say, your uncle is a very interesting man.”  The look of pure shock flashes across Lexa’s face and Clarke laughs.  “Of course I was still angry with you and wanted nothing to do with him at first.  He put up with my attitude and anger.  We got word of the Clans demands for the Skaikru to be destroyed.  I thought for sure you would start a war and attack my people.  Instead you made them the 13th Clan.  I lost some of my anger then and it slowly started disappearing little by little after that.  Your uncle gave me the pile of letters you sent to him about me.  I read every single one of them.  By the time I was done, I couldn’t hate you anymore.  I understood your decision on the Mountain.  It still hurt, but I understood.  We then got word of the Clans vote of no confidence and your fight to the death against the Azgeda Prince.  I wanted to go to Polis right away but your uncle convinced me not to.  He said I made you look weak at the Mountain and the Ice Queen was simply taking advantage.  If I went to Polis I would only make you look weaker.  He told me there was another way I could help you.  Then he told me about the trials.  A couple days later I had him take me.  That is where I spent the past six months.”

“Klark going through those trials was a huge risk.  My uncle never should have told you about them.  You could have died.  Most do!”

“He knew you would be angry with him for telling me.  But I survived and here I am.  Now you just have to accept.”

“Klark you don’t know what you are asking.  Your life will always be at risk, more than it already is.”

Clarke sighs “I know exactly what I’m asking Leksa.  I knew exactly what I was doing when I took the trials.  I knew what it would mean for the rest of my life.  Let me do this.  Let me protect you.”

Lexa takes a seat on her throne “Give me a day to think.  In the meantime, your mother is in the city.  I’m sure she has heard of your return and is eager to see you.  Speak with her and Belomi.  We will talk again later.”

__________

 

Lexa stands from her throne and goes to the balcony.  She looks out over her city and lets the events of the morning wash over her.  Clarke is alive.  Alive and wanting to be Lexa’s centuri.  After the Mountain Lexa made a vow that if Clarke survived, she would never let Clarke be harmed ever again.  Lexa would protect the sky girl at all costs.  Now Clarke is in Polis asking Lexa to go against that vow.  She is asking Lexa to go against every instinct in her body and allow Clarke to protect her instead.

Titus enters the room and makes his way to the balcony.  “Heda she is a danger to you.  She cannot be trusted.”

“Titus I appreciate your concern but you don’t know her as well as I do.”

“I know you have been intrigued by her since the moment you learned of her existence.  That intrigue turned into feelings.  Those feeling now cloud your judgement.  Wanheda is threat.  As soon as she has you alone with your defenses down, she will slit your throat.”

Lexa sighs “She will do no such thing Titus.  She speaks true about the reason she is here.”

“Say that she is, are you really willing to allow her to take every arrow, bullet, and sword that comes your way?  Will you really allow her to put herself between you and any threat?”

“I don’t know Titus.  That is what I’m trying to figure out.  That is why I have yet to give her an answer.  Every part of me wants to protect her.  I’m not sure I can step aside and allow her to protect me instead.”

“Heda I beg you to send her away or kill her and take her power.”

Lexa’s eyes flash “Tell me to kill her again Titus and you will be the one with your throat slit.”

Titus bows “My apologies Heda.”

“I’m done speaking about Klark with you Titus.  I will make my decision and my decision will be final.”

“Of course Heda.”

“Leave me.  Make sure the Nightbloods are ready for training.  I will be down soon.”

Titus bows and exits the room.  Lexa looks back out over the city and prays she makes the right decision.

__________

 

The guards show Clarke to her room.  She barely has her armor and long sleeve shirt off before her mother and Bellamy come barreling through the door.  Abby is crying as she pulls Clarke into a hug.

“Mom I’m sorry.  I’m here now and I’m fine.”

Abby pulls back and looks Clarke over.  She looks over the tribal tattoo that runs down the left side of Clarke’s neck and on to her collarbone, the tattoo on Clarke’s right arm that is similar to the Commander’s, and the brands and name on Clarke’s wrists.  “Where have you been Clarke?  Why didn’t you send word?  We all thought you were dead.”

“I’m sorry mom.  I needed time.  Then the place I ended up, I couldn’t send word from there.”

“Bellamy said a guard mentioned something about centuri trials at the meeting.  Clarke what is going on?”

Bellamy gives Clarke an apologetic look but she smiles letting him know it’s alright.  Clarke sits at the table in her room and gestures for her mom and Bellamy to do the same.  She tells them about her time in the woods as well as her time with the Boat People.  She tells them about being taken in by a man but leaves out the part about him being Lexa’s uncle.  Finally she reaches the story about the trials.

“Leksa has plenty of sentries in the tower and everywhere she goes.  A centuri is different.   A centuri is an elite personal guard as well as an advisor.  You have to go through months of trials and if you survive you get these brands.  I also have Leksa’s name tattooed under this symbol because she is the current Heda.  My blood oath is to her if she accepts.  Gustus was the last person to pass the trials before me.  Others have tried but none of them survived.”

Bellamy nods “What do the trials entail?”

“Well I learned how to fight and use a wide array of weapons.  I learned survival skills and history of the Commanders.  I was also tortured.  I was beaten, lashed, burned, and starved.  It was done to prepare me for if I was ever captured and to make sure I wouldn’t spill the Commander’s secrets.  I endured the training and trials for six months.  After that I had to survive the final test, a test that put my six months of acquired skills to use.  When I passed, I got these brands and was sent here to Polis.”

Abby sighs “Why Clarke?  Why go through all of that pain for the Commander?  Why become an elite personal guard?  Why not just come here and be an Ambassador and support her that way?”

“Because I made her look weak at the Mountain.  I couldn’t just show up here and throw my support behind her.  No one would even listen to me.  I could have tried to bow to her as Wanheda but the Skaikru wasn’t established enough to make it effective.  It would have done more harm than good.  Leksa took back her power when she fought Roan and killed the Ice Queen.  The Coalition is holding steady.  Now she will have a blood oath from the Commander of Death.  No one will dare cross her.  The Coalition will hold and the Skaikru will remain safe.”

“Clarke…”

Bellamy clears his throat “Clarke is right.  Wanheda is a legend and it continues to grow now that Clarke is back.  There is already talk in Polis that you died and brought yourself back to life.  Not only do they believe you command the life and death of others, but your own life and death as well.  The Coalition will hold.  People will be too afraid to move against the Commander.  It makes me nervous that you are Lexa’s guard but I trust and support you.  I’m just glad to have you back Clarke.”

Clarke smiles at Bellamy before she turns back to her mother.  “I have one more thing to tell you mom and I don’t want you to freak out.  If Leksa accepts, I will swear a blood oath to her.  My life becomes tied to hers.  That means if she dies, I die as well.  It is like the pharaohs in Egypt that were entombed with their guards.  If Lexa dies before me, I will die shortly after and my body will be burned with hers.  It ensures that I will protect her spirit always.”

Abby jumps from her chair “No Clarke!  Absolutely not!  I will not allow it!  Just no!”

Clarke calmly stands and takes her mother’s shaking hands into her own.  “This is my decision mom.  This is what I want to do.  I’m not a little kid anymore.  You have to let me choose my path.”

“I can’t…I need to think.  I have to go for a walk.”

Clarke nods and lets Abby go.  Bellamy stands and places his hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You know I will support you no matter what, but are you sure you want to do this?”

Clarke nods “I’m sure.  I will protect Leksa and she will protect our people.  It took me a long time but I forgive and trust her.  I have to do this.  I want to do this.”

Bellamy pulls Clarke into a hug “Just stay alive.  You might not be our leader anymore but we still need you.”

“Don’t worry Bell, I will make sure my spirit stays right where it is.”

__________

 

Clarke makes her way to where Lexa is training with the Nightbloods.  She stands in the corner and smiles as she watches on.  Titus spots her and moves to stand next to her.

“I’m not going to hurt her Titus.  I’m here to be her centuri and stand by her side.”

“I do not trust you Wanheda.  How do I know you are not simply trying to get close to her so you can slit her throat?”

Clarke laughs “You caught me Titus.  I went through six months of intense training and torture just to come here and slit her throat.  Then I’m going to follow her spirit and kill her again.  My genius plan is ruined.”

Titus’s eyes go wide as he turns to Clarke with a stunned look.

“Relax, I’m being sarcastic.”

Titus huffs and turns back towards the training Nightbloods.  Clarke smiles and shakes her head.

“Honestly I don’t care if you trust me or not.  I only care if Leksa trusts me.”

Titus grunts and walks away.  He gathers the Nightbloods and tells them to take a seat around the training grounds.  He motions for Clarke to come closer and tells the Nightbloods he has something special for them.

“Wanheda has passed the centuri trials and has come to serve Heda.  Let us see if she is worthy.”

Lexa’s eyes flash “You overstep again Titus.”

Clarke smiles “It’s ok Leksa.  I don’t mind.  I accept your challenge Titus.”

Twelve armed warriors approach and surround the training grounds.  One of the Nightbloods gasps “Wanheda is unarmed.”

Clarke turns to the child and winks “Don’t worry, I will take the gonas’ (warriors) blades when they are done with them.”

One of the warriors rushes Clarke and she ducks under his swinging blade.  One by one the other warriors rush in after him.  Clarke dances and ducks around their attacks, landing strikes of her own when she can.  One warrior swings his blade towards Clarke’s head but she blocks it.  She twists his arm until he cries out in pain and drops his sword.  She kicks him away and picks up the fallen sword just in time to block an attack from another warrior.  Clarke moves effortlessly around the ring landing strike after strike until all twelve warriors are on the ground either knocked out or groaning in pain.  Clarke stands in the middle of the ring without a scratch on her.  She smiles and twirls her sword.  Titus huffs and walks away as the Nightbloods stand and cheer.  Lexa stands on the sideline smiling proudly at Clarke.  The Commander dismisses the Nightbloods for the day and asks Clarke if she would walk with her.

Clarke smiles “It would be an honor Heda.”

Lexa returns the smile and leads Clarke back to the tower.  They make it all the way to Lexa’s room before the Commander says anything.

“Your fighting skills are impressive Klark.”

“Thank you.  I worked very hard.”

Lexa sighs “You really want to do this don’t you?”

“I do, yes.”

Lexa’s face turns sad “I never wanted this for you Klark.  I didn’t mean to turn you into this.”

“I know you didn’t Leksa, but this is what I am.  I made my choice.  For once in my life I picked my future.  Let me do this.  Let me protect you.  Beja (please).”

Lexa nods “I will arrange for the ceremony to take place tonight.”

__________

 

Clarke is waiting in Lexa’s room for the guards to come retrieve her.  She is adjusting her armor when the door opens and Abby steps in carrying a small pile of weapons.  The doctor gently sets the pile on one of the tables.

“These are the weapons they took from you when you entered Polis.  They allowed me to bring them to you.”

Clarke nods and walks over to the table.  She straps her sword to her back and a knife on each thigh.  She slides two more knives into her boots.

“So you’re really doing this?”

“I am.  Leksa isn’t forcing me mom.  This was my choice.  I hope you understand that.”

Abby nods “You love her don’t you?”

Clarke sighs “We had something before the Mountain.  Afterwards I wanted nothing more than to kill her.  Eventually I forgave her and my feelings came back full force.  It’s wasn’t my reason for doing the trials though.  I genuinely believe this is what is best for me and our people.  It is what is best for Leksa as well.”

“I don’t understand it Clarke, but I love you.  I just want you to be happy.  I will always worry but I know you can take care of yourself.  Just tell me this isn’t the last time I’m going to see you.”

Clarke pulls Abby into a hug “This is not the last time mom.  We will see each other.  You can visit Polis anytime you want.  I’ll travel with Leksa to TonDC and Arkadia.  This isn’t goodbye.”

The doors open and a guard steps inside.  He bows “Wanheda, they are ready for you.”

Clarke nods and pulls back from Abby “It’s time to go.”

Abby leaves and makes her way to the throne room.  Clarke finishes her war paint before following the guard out.  They step on to the lift and head down to the throne floor.

The guard clears his throat “It will be an honor to protect Heda’s life with you Klark kom Skaikru.”

“What is your name?”

“Gage”

“It’s nice to meet you Gage.  It will be an honor to guard with you as well.”

Gage gives Clarke a small smile.  The lift stops and he lets Clarke step out first.  The double doors to the throne room open as she approaches.  She steps inside and walks down the red isle towards Lexa.  Every Clan Ambassador except the Skaikru’s has a mixer of fear and curiosity in their eyes as they watch Clarke walk to the throne.  She stops at the end of the isle and smiles at Lexa before dropping to one knee.  Everyone in the room follows.  Lexa waits a few moments before telling everyone to rise.

“Klark kom Skaikru has passed the sacred centuri trials.  She has come her wishing to swear a blood oath to me.  I, Heda Leksa, accept Klark kom Skaikru as my centuri.  What say you Klark?”

Clarke pulls a knife from her thigh.  Out of the corner of her eye she notices Titus tense and step a little closer to Lexa.  Clarke ignores him and runs the blade over her palm.  “I, Klark kom Skaikru, promise to protect Heda Leksa in this life and the next.”

Lexa accepts a knife from Titus and slices her own palm.  She holds out her hand and Clarke grasps it immediately.  Titus grabs some cloth and hands it to the pair.  They wrap their hands before turning to the Ambassadors.  One by one the Ambassadors greet Clarke and congratulate her for passing the trials.  Clarke speaks with her mother and Bellamy one last time before retiring for the night with Lexa. 

She follows the Commander to her room.  She secures the hallways outside Lexa’s door and talks to the guards before stepping inside.  She finds Lexa standing by a closet looking through nightgowns.

Clarke smiles “Is this when I check for monsters under the bed?”

Lexa turns and smiles “With Heda and Wanheda in the same room, I believe the monsters are too afraid to enter.”

“Well good.  That takes one thing off my nightly checklist.  So where did Gustus sleep?  Should I be waiting for a cot to be wheeled in?”

Lexa points to a door in the corner of the room “There is a little hallway through there.  On the right is the door to the wash room.  On the left is the door to the centuri room.”

“Guess I will go get myself settled then.”

Clarke goes to walk past the Commander, but a hand on her arm stops her.

“You do not have to sleep in there Klark.”

Clarke smiles “Are you trying to ask me to share a bed with you Heda?”

Lexa huffs “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Klark.”

Lexa turns to walk away and Clarke quickly pulls her back.  She places a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips “I would love to share a bed with you Leksa.”

“I do not wish you push you.  I know you said you were not ready.”

“That was a long time ago and I’ve had a lot of time to think since then.  I’m ready whenever you are Leksa.”

Lexa crashes her lips against Clarke’s.  She quickly works off Clarke’s weapons, armor, undershirt, and chest binding.  Clarke kicks off her boots and pulls off her socks.  She molds her lips back to Lexa’s.  She unties Lexa’s dress and lets the material fall to the Commander’s ankles.  Clarke runs a finger across Lexa’s defined abs, smiling as the muscles twitch in response.

“You are so beautiful.”

Clarke sits Lexa down on the bed before gently pushing her to lie down.  She removes her pants and slowly climbs on the bed, resting her body on top of the Commander’s.  Lexa smiles and flips them over.  She nips at Clarke’s neck before slowly kissing down Clarke’s body.  She gently bites one of Clarke’s hips before places one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder.  The centuri moans and throws her head back at the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue.  She threads her fingers through Lexa’s hair and digs her heel into Lexa’s back.  Lexa goes back and forth between circling Clarke’s sensitive clit and thrusting her tongue in and out of Clarke’s opening.

“Leksa beja.  I’m so close.”

Lexa thrusts two fingers into Clarke and sucks hard on her clit.  Clarke moans loudly and bucks her hips.  She digs her nails into Lexa’s scalp while her other hand fists the furs.  Lexa picks up her pace and sends Clarke over the edge.  She kisses her way up Clarke’s panting body until she reaches her lips.  Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s back and moans at the taste of herself.

“My turn Heda.”

Clarke flips them and hovers over Lexa.  She lightly runs a finger down the center of the Commander’s chest before circling her erect nipples.  Lexa’s back arches and Clarke fixes her mouth to Lexa’s chest.  She moves her hand down the Commander’s stomach and slides her fingers through her wet folds.  Lexa digs her fingers into Clarke’s muscular back.  Clarke kisses her way up to Lexa’s neck before she slides two fingers into the Commander and uses her thumb to run over her clit.  She settles one of her muscular thighs behind her hand to aid in every thrust.  She tucks her face into Lexa’s neck and nips at the sensitive skin under her lips.  Lexa moans and squirms beneath her.  The Commander throws her head back and moans before sinking her teeth into Clarke’s shoulder as she cums.  Clarke kisses along the Commander’s collarbone and neck as she comes down from her high.  She laughs when Lexa suddenly flips them over once again and slides her hand down Clarke’s body.  The centuri moans and they begin again.

__________

 

Clarke wakes to fingers gently tracing over the star shaped brands on her shoulders.  The fingers move down to trace over the faint lines of scars across her back.

“Are these from the trials?”

Clarke turns her head to face Lexa “They are.  Branding is part of the torture process.  The faint lines crisscrossing my back are from the lashings.”

Lexa growls “I hate that they did this to you.  If I was there I would have…”

“Leksa it’s ok.  I chose to take the trials.  I survived it and I’m here.”  Clarke chuckles “Hey at least they let me choose the shape of the brands.  The stars are fitting don’t you think?”

Lexa gives Clarke a sad smile.  She moves her fingers to trace over the tattoo down Clarke’s spine.  It is the second tattoo Clarke got after the tribal on her neck and collarbone.  At the base of her neck is the sun followed by every planet in order down her spine.

“This is beautiful Klark.”

“Not as beautiful as yours.”

“I got mine on my ascension day.  One circle for every Natblida (Nightblood) that died.”

“I thought you said there were nine contenders at your conclave?  I was a little busy but I thought I only counted seven circles.  What happened to the eighth?”

Lexa runs her fingers down the side of Clarke’s face and neck.  “I promise I will tell you one day, but for now can we talk about something else?”

“We don’t have to talk at all.”

Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke into a kiss.  Their lips and tongues battle for dominance for a while before Clarke pulls back.

“I do have one question though; are Hedas always intimate with their centuri?”

“Not always.  Obviously my relationship with Gostos was different.  It is common though, yes.  Many past Commanders shared their bed with their centuri.”

“Hmm interesting.”

Lexa smiles “Any other questions Klark?”

“Not at this time but be ready Heda, I will have more.”

Lexa smiles as she moves her fingers to explore Clarke’s body.  The smile fades more and more with every brand and scar she finds.

“I’m fine Leksa.  Besides, I have no doubt I will receive many more scars protecting you before my fight is over.  I’m not sure if you realize this Heda, but you seem to attract trouble.”

“I do no such thing!”

“Yes you do.  I’m still convinced pauna attacking us was all your fault.”

“How was that my fault?  You are the one that wandered into the woods alone.”

“It’s simple, the pauna wanted to be Commander.  It was going to rip you apart and take that spirit right out of the back of your head.”

Lexa laughs “That is ridiculous Klark.”

“It’s true!  I’m still waiting for that thank you by the way.  I didn’t just save your life, I saved all of us.  I prevented a real Planet of the Apes situation from happening.”

Lexa smiles “I don’t know what that is.  It sounds horrifying though.”

“You’re damn right it would be horrifying.”

There is suddenly a knock at the door, interrupting their playful conversation.  Clarke slips from the bed “To be continued Heda.”  She throws on a shirt and pants before grabbing a knife and walking to the door.  She turns to make sure Lexa is covered before opening the door a little.  Titus is waiting outside the door and gives a small bow when he sees her.

“Wanheda, I have something I wish to show you.  Something you might want to deal with.”

“I’ll be out in a minute Titus.”

Clarke closes the door and begins getting ready.  She puts on her armor and knives but leaves her sword on the table.  She approaches the bed and gives Lexa a gentle kiss.

“There is something I need to deal with.  I’ll be back soon.  Don’t leave the tower without me.”

Lexa huffs “Klark I’ve left this tower many times with regular guards before you came along.”

“Yes but I’m here now and it’s my job to keep you safe.  Beja (please) Leksa.”

“Fine, but remember who gives the orders Klark.  I’m Heda, not you.  If I wish to leave this tower without you, I will.”

Clarke nods and leaves the room.  She follows Titus all the way down the tower and out on to the street.  They circle around a large structure and enter a hidden entrance.  Clarke follows Titus to a room and finds Murphy tied to a chair inside.  Quickly she rushes to her friend to make sure he is alright.

“What the hell Titus?  What is going on?”

Titus pulls the rag from around Murphy’s mouth “Tell her what you told me.  Tell her!”

Clarke shoves Titus back and pulls a knife from her thigh.  She cuts Murphy free and helps him to his feet.  “Murphy what is he talking about?”

Titus grabs something from a nearby table and hands it to Clarke.  She holds up a blue chip with the Commander’s symbol on the center of it.

“What is this?  Why does it have the sacred symbol on it?”

Titus glares at Murphy “Tell her!”

Clarke shoves Titus back again “Ok enough!  Murphy talk to me.  What is going on?”

Murphy sighs “Jaha gave that to me a while ago.  He said it was a key to the City of Light.  He wanted me to take it.  I refused but I kept the chip.  He was passing them out to people around the Ark until your mother stepped in and put a stop to it.  She confiscated all the chips as well as the little tech backpack that makes them.”

“What happens when you take it?”

“You see the bitch in the red dress, ALIE.  It’s supposed to take away all your pain.  Your mom found out it was taking away a bit more though.  She banned anyone else from taking it and kicked Jaha out of Arkadia.  She returned the backpack to him and sent him on his way.  I haven’t seen him since.  What your mom didn’t know though, is that Jaha was already planning on leaving.  This little chip is ALIE 2.0.  He is looking for ALIE 1.0.  Get this, it originated on the 13th Station.  It originated on Polaris.”

“Shit ok.  What happened to everyone who took it?”

“Your mom operated on them.  A little AI attaches itself to you when you take it.  Abby and Jackson removed them all and had them destroyed.”

Clarke nods to Murphy before moving to the corner of the room.  She pulls Titus with her and speaks quietly to him.

“I learned about the Commander’s spirit after I passed my trials.  This sounds exactly like it.  Jaha is looking for the Commander’s spirt inside Leksa.”

Titus nods “Why I wished to inform you.  It is a threat to Heda.”

Clarke turns to Murphy “You are free to go.”

Titus tries to protest but Clarke cuts him off.  She thanks Murphy for the information and tells him to stay out of trouble.  As soon as he leaves, she turns back to Titus.

“We need to find Jaha and this backpack he is carrying around.”

Titus motions for Clarke to follow him.  He walks down a hallway and enters another door.  Inside are a bunch of cells.  Titus walks to the end of the row of cells and nods towards the door.  Clarke walks to the end and finds Jaha sitting in the cell.

“A hunting party found him not far from the city.  They brought him in.”

Titus hands her the keys to the door and she tells him to leave.  Clarke opens the door and steps inside.

Jaha stands “Clarke is that you?  You have to get me out of here.”

Clarke holds up the chip “I hear you’re giving these out to people.”

“I’m freeing them Clarke.  I’m offering them a world with no pain.”

“Murphy tells me this is version two and you are looking for version one.  What are you going to do with it?”

“It’s here somewhere Clarke.  Take that chip and ALIE will explain it all to you.  Join us and help us find it.  Version one is dangerous and must be destroyed.  Version two is going to make a better world for all of us.”

Clarke slips the chip into her pocket.  She walks closer to Jaha and stops not far from him.  “I’m sorry Jaha.  That first AI you are looking for, I can’t let you find it.  I can’t let you get your hands on it.  I’m sorry.”  Clarke knocks Jaha’s legs out from under him and forces him to his knees.  She wrenches his head back as she pulls a knife from her thigh.  Quickly she slits his throat.  His hands go to his neck as if he is trying to hold the blood in.  His eyes are wide as he gurgles and drowns in his own blood.  It doesn’t take long for his eyes to close and for him to slump forward dead.  Clarke cleans off her knife and exits the cell. 

She finds Titus in the hall with the tech backpack in his hands.  Clarke grabs a hammer from the room Murphy was being held in and smashes the backpack to pieces.  She pulls the chip from her pocket and smashes that as well.  She gathers the pieces and steps back out on to the street.  She finds some guards standing around a fire.  She approaches and dumps all the pieces in before address them.

“Do not leave this fire until every piece I just put in there is completely destroyed.  Am I understood?”

The guards nod “Sha (yes) Wanheda.”

Clarke enters the tower with Titus closely behind her.  He stops her before she can step on to the lift.

“I was wrong about you Wanheda and for that I apologize.  I have no doubt you will protect Heda with everything you have.”

Clarke nods “We both love Leksa, Titus.  We both want to protect her.  We can’t do that if we are at odds with each other.”

“I understand Wanheda.  I apologize.  I will not question you or your motives again.”

“Thank you Titus.”

Clarke steps on to the lift and rides it up to Lexa’s floor.    She walks down the short hallway to Lexa’s door.  The guards posted out front bow their respect.  Clarke nods to them before opening the door a little and slipping inside.  She finds Lexa standing on the balcony and goes to stand beside her.

“Is everything alright Klark?”

“Everything is fine.  There was a member of the Skaikru that was a threat to you.  I took care of it.  He won’t be a problem anymore.”

Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.  I wasn’t very fond of him to begin with.”

Lexa walks back into her room and Clarke follows.  The centuri picks up her sword from the table and straps it to her back.

“What do we have planned for today Heda?”

“Meetings and more meetings.  Maybe the Lake and Desert Ambassadors will stop bickering long enough to actually get something done today.”

Clarke smiles “I don’t know them well yet but I wouldn’t hold your breath.”

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke’s lips.  Clarke pulls Lexa in close and rests their foreheads together. 

“I’ll be by your side always Leksa.  Whether we are fighting a war or dealing with bickering Ambassadors.  I will always protect you, in this life and the next.  Ai hod yu in (I love you).”

“Ai hod yu in Klark (I love you Clarke).  Osir keryon ste teina (our souls are entwined).”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s forehead before stepping back.  She walks over to the door and pulls it open.  “After you Heda.  We don’t want to be late.”

Lexa runs her fingers over Clarke’s stomach as she walks out the door.  Clarke smiles and follows her out into the hall.  She stands proudly and takes her rightful place beside Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading :).


End file.
